


Haven't Seen You Around Before

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey just moved in and shops at the store Ian works in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Seen You Around Before

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've been trying to finish all the other ones I've kept hanging but it's hard. I can't come up with anything that's good enough.
> 
> So, I started a new one that I'm not that sure of but looks like I'll finish this sooner than all the others.

Ian took out his keys and opened the store.

He stepped in and sighed.

_Here we go again._

He’s been working in this store everyday for a couple of years now and he’s still here.

He walked over to the counter and dumped his bag and started restocking the shelves.

A few people came in and went. By the time afternoon came, Ian was bored out of his mind. He grabbed a magazine from the rack and started mindlessly flipping through it.

The bell on the door rang.

Ian didn’t even bother looking up.

“You got some smokes?”

“Which kind do you want?”

“Whichever the fuck costs the least.”

Ian scoffed. _Probably some broke hobo._

Ian turned around and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. When he turned back around, he froze.

_Holy crap._

The man impatiently looked at Ian with his piercing blue eyes. “You stupid or something?”

Ian handed the man the pack of cigarettes and he just froze again, as if handing it over took all of his energy.

“Look man, if you ain’t taking the money, I’m walking out here and you can’t say I’m stealing cause you’re too much of a freak to fucking function properly.”

Ian just stared, acutely aware of how his mouth won’t close.

The man held out the money for a few more seconds, more like one single second, before muttering curses and pocketing his money before walking away.

_I think I’m in love._

~

Ian was playing some dumb game on his phone when the bell rang and someone walked in.

“We’re closed.” Ian said. He almost beat his old high score.

“Then you shoulda fucking locked the door, dumbass.”

Ian’s head shot up, his high score immediately forgotten.

The man from last night was going through the aisles while Ian stood there just ogling at him.

_Haven’t seen you here before._

_You new around here?_

_Hi! I’m Ian._

_No smokes today?_

_Fuck no._

The man dumped a box on the counter and looked at Ian impatiently.

“HI!” Ian shouted.

“The fuck?”

“Sorry. I just… I meant… Hi.”

“Yeah. Got that.”

“Sorry.” Ian felt his face getting red so he just looked down and scanned the man’s items.

Suddenly, the man’s phone started ringing.

“The fuck do you want?” “Yeah I’m at the fucking store.” “I ain’t picking that shit up for you, get it yourself!” “Yeah, no shit.” “Fuck you!”

He hung up and stomped into one of the aisles. When he came back, he had a box of tampons in hand and he slammed it onto the counter.

Ian rang it up.

“Sister?” Ian asked.

The man took a second to look at Ian, as if he were judging him. “It’s for my fucking wife.” Mickey handed over the money to Ian.

“Oh.”

_~_

Ian opened the store already feeling bored, an automatic reflex to going to work.

After half the day of nobody coming in, the bell rang and Ian watched as the very same man walked in. It’s weird. Now that Ian knows he doesn’t have a chance with this man, he didn’t freeze up every time the man walks in anymore.

So Ian slouched back down and waited until the man finished picking out whatever it is he needed this time.

The man walked towards Ian and placed some beer on the counter.

“Ran out already?”

“What?”

“You just got beer last night.”

“The fuck do you care?”

“Why don’t you buy two boxes of beer this time? Just so you won’t have to come back.”

“Why don’t you suck my dick?”

Ian laughed.

“The fuck are you laughing at?”

Ian shrugged.

“Liked you better when you couldn’t talk.”

 _Liked you better when you weren’t married._ “There is a grocery store, literally, five minutes away. If I piss you off so much, why don’t you just go there?”

“Because fuck you, that’s why.”

~

Ian looked out the window and gave out a heavy sigh. It was raining really hard and he had no idea how he’s gonna go home.

The bell rang and the man- _hang on._

“What’s your name?”

The man looked at Ian and eyed him suspiciously. “Mickey.”

~

The bell rang.

Ian closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

“Ey!” Mickey impatiently waved his hands in front of Ian.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Ian yelled.

“Easy Firecrotch. Just wanted to buy this.”

Ian rang him up and did everything as fast as he could, just so he can be left alone again.

_Monica’s back._

Ian quickly wiped a tear from his cheek.

“You okay there?”

“The fuck are you still doing here?”

Mickey just shrugged and left the store.

~

Ian didn’t leave the store.

He didn’t want to go home.

He’ll just stay here until Monica leaves again.

Mickey came into the store. “Thought you’d be closed by now.”

“Fuck off.”

“The fuck crawled up your ass?”

“Just fucking buy something or fuck off.” Ian wiped his eyes by the back of his hand while Mickey awkwardly stood there. “What?!”

Ian saw Mickey jump a bit. “Nothing. Forget it.” Mickey mumbled before quickly leaving the store.

Ian got up to lock the door and closed all the lights. He slouched back into his seat and cried in the darkness.


End file.
